powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rail Chargers
The Rail Chargers are small versions of the Express Squad's actual Zords that are inserted into the Ranger's weapons as well as the Rail Morpher and the Appli Morpher. Most of the Chargers have been lost during the expansion of the Deboss Line, cutting them off from the Rainbow Line, making it the secondary mission of the Express Squad to find the lost Chargers before General Schwartz takes them for his own or they deteriorate from being disconnected from the Rainbow Line for too long. List * Red Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Red. Gives the user access to the Red Train Quasar Gear. Also summons ExpressZord 1. * Blue Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Blue. Gives the user access to the Blue Train Quasar Gear. Also summons ExpressZord 2. * Yellow Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Yellow. Gives the user access to the Yellow Train Quasar Gear. Also summons ExpressZord 3. * Green Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Green. Gives the user access to the Green Train Quasar Gear. Also summons ExpressZord 4. * Pink Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Pink. Gives the user access to the Pink Train Quasar Gear. Also summons ExpressZord 5. * Build Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Orange. Gives the user access to the Orange Train Quasar Gear. Also summons the Builder Zord. * Express Squad Violet Rail Charger - Used mainly by Express Squad Violet. Gives the user access to the Violet Train Quasar Gear. * Energizer - Ammo used for the Station Blaster's Rainbow Rush attack. * Scope Charger - Used in the Express Blaster, where it can either enhance the shots in Blaster Mode to fire homing bullets or lock a target in place to allow for an energy slash attack in Sword Mode without risk of evasion. * Drill Charger - Powers up Express Squad Orange's Guidance Saber. It can also summon the Drill Zord. * Shield Charger - Summons the Shield Zord. When used it the Express Blaster in Sword mode, it summons a manifestation of the Shield Zord that blocks any oncoming attacks. * Car Carrier Charger - Summons the Car Carrier Zord. This Charger is the last of the Support Zords that Jim and Arthur had on hand. When used in the Express Blaster in Blaster Mode, it launches manifestations of the red and blue cars at the enemy. When used in Sword Mode, it summons manifestations of the yellow, green, and pink cars that repeatedly attack the enemy. * Tank Charger - Summons the Tank Zord. One of the lost Zords, Kyle had found it in the mountains during the Bucketor escapade, but left it there. It was later found by Garrett. When used in the Express Blaster in Sword Mode, it is sent towards the enemy where it then explodes on command. * Diesel Charger - Summons the Diesel Zord. One of the lost Zords and the oldest Support Zord at that, Kyle (with the help of some neighborhood kids) found it behind a museum, but it was in extremely poor shape. Kyle eventually manages to get it up and running again. After use, it returns to its spot behind the museum. * Fire Charger - Summons the Lightspeed Fire Zord. One of the lost Zords, Kyle and Sarah found the Zord as it was formed as a fire extinguisher. * Police Charger - Summons the S.P.D. Police Zord. One of the lost Zords, Kyle found this Zord along with the stolen items from Soujiki Shadow. The Charger itself was found by one of Kyle's old friends, who just so happened to be a cadet at the newly formed S.P.D. Earth Base. * Hyper Charger - Enables a Ranger to enter Rail Defender Mode and is used as ammo for the Hyper Blaster. It also summons the Hyper Zord. * Post Charger - Used to launch a letter to the Express Squad's hometown. Hyper Battle Exclusive Chargers * Claw Charger - Summons the Claw Zord. This Zord is a recolored version of the Builder Zord. Movie Exclusive Chargers * Safari Charger - Used by the Express Squad to Safari Change. ** Lion Charger - ** Eagle Charger - ** Wildcat Charger - ** Gator Charger - ** Panda Charger - ToQ Ressha Standard TR-Red Ressha.png|Red Ressha TR-Blue Ressha.png|Blue Ressha TR-Yellow Ressha.png|Yellow Ressha TR-Green Ressha.png|Green Ressha TR-Pink Ressha.png|Pink Ressha Build ToQ Ressha.png|Build Ressha Purple ressha.jpg|? Weapon Energy-ressha.jpg|Energy Ressha Scope Ressha.png|Scope Ressha Drill Ressha.png|Drill Ressha Postexpress.jpg|Post Ressha Auxiliary Ressha_shield.png|Shield Ressha CarCarrierRessha.png|Car Carrier Ressha TankRessha.png|Tank Ressha Ressha diesel.png|Diesel Ressha RST-Ressha Fire.png|Fire Ressha RST-Police Ressha.png|Police Ressha Drill Ressha.png|Drill Ressha Hyper ToQRessha.png|Hyper Ressha Movie-Exclusive Lion safari ressha.jpg|Lion Ressha Eagle safari ressha.jpg|Eagle Ressha Wildcat safari ressha.jpg|Wlldcat Ressha Gator safari ressha.jpg|Alligator Ressha Panda safari ressha.jpg|Panda Ressha Hyper Battle-Exclusive Claw ressha.png|Claw Ressha Category:Power Rangers Express Squad Category:Weapons Category:Collectable Devices